


Sleep

by slowloris2485



Category: One Piece
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Law falls asleep on Luffy





	Sleep

Law has to put a hand up to block out the sun beating down on him and he has to ignore the fuzziness on the edges of his vision. He’s looking up, and can barely make out the figures on the deck above. He’s forgotten his hat for once but can’t bring up the energy to go back inside to find it. He blinks several times but it doesn’t work to clear his vision to well. Although well enough to notice when Sanji stops Luffy from slingshotting himself right _at_ Law.

He wonders briefly if he would be able to get up after they crash into the subs deck. Or Bepo, who is at Law’s back. He’s been there for over a week, actually, always there and it’s him that steady’s Law when Luffy settles for dropping down and then throwing himself at Law anyway.

Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. He’s always needed to be in top shape to keep up with Luffy and as much as he likes having Luffy in his arms, it’s been days since he’s been in top shape. He doesn’t want to admit _why_ his insomnia has gone into overdrive.

He kind of just sinks down, dragging Luffy with him until they’re sitting and he can rest his cheek against Luffy’s shoulder. He’s so fucking _tired_ that he doesn’t care what it looks like, or that he’s practically sitting in Luffy’s lap.

“Traffy?” One of Luffy’s hands goes to his hair. _That’s_ nice and he feels like he’s going to fall asleep right there, in Luffy’s lap in front of both of their crews.

“We were going to have a party,” Luffy huffs, sounding a bit whiny.

“Hm. Yeah. Okay.” He closes his eyes though and doesn’t move. It’s been two months since they’ve seen each other and he knows Luffy’s probably irritated but he can’t help it.

He doesn’t say that going that long without seeing Luffy had contributed to the insomnia, and that having Luffy close is enough to make his brain stop torturing him but it is the truth. He feels a little bad because they don’t get to see each other often anymore. Not bad enough to lift his head though. It’s feeling pretty heavy at the moment.

_“_ Adorable,” he hears above them both and he thinks that comes from Robin. He turns his face into Luffy’s neck.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

Luffy just huffs again, and his fingers start moving in Law’s hair. “Just go to sleep, Traffy.” He pauses. “We’re having a party and you’re dancing with me after though.”

“Okay.” He’ll regret that later. At the moment, he does sleep. He falls asleep right there. He doesn’t feel it when Luffy picks him up and carries him back inside to lie down. Luffy stays though, and Law sleeps better than he has in two months.


End file.
